Adopted
by Raethor
Summary: What happens when Margo, Edith and Agnes are adopted by someone other than Gru?   Rated K  but may change depending on how the story goes.


Unnamed

Mrs. Hattie sat at her disdainfully clicked on her computer; she looked up at the young man seated on small chair before her. The man was wearing a dark red long-sleeve turtleneck and a pair of black jeans over a pair of expensive looking black leather shoes. The man seemed to be in his mid-twenties, his face was smooth and clear, his eyes were a deep icy blue. His dark brown hair was cut short and was neatly combed.

"So, Mr." she turned back to the computer "Oero, it seems you have passed our background check." She clicked on her computer a few times "So, why do you want to adopt these girls?"

Oèro closed his eyes and leaned his head back "When my wife and daughter died, I let my grief consume me." He sighed and looked at Mrs. Hattie; his dark blue eye seemed to radiate sadness. "Even now, I still have trouble with it, but it's been five years and its time for me to move on."

Mrs. Hattie blinked and typed something into the computer before pressing the intercom button "Tell Margo, Edith and Agnes to come to the lobby."

Margo was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor of the second floor bathroom her chore for the day; while Edith was scrubbing the stalls and Agnes was washing the sinks. Margo was wearing a black t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, and a blue and brown checkered skirt that came to her knees. She was wearing red and white sneakers, which she left untied. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail that hung down to the middle of her back. She wore a pair of black wire glasses over her light brown eyes.

Edith was wearing her pink striped sweater over a dark purple skirt and light purple pants and socks, she was wearing a pair of white rubber boots. Her shoulder length blonde hair was uncombed and kept falling in front of her face. She stretched and whipped her hair out of her bright blue eyes.

Agnes was wearing a pair of blue denim overalls over a yellow and brown striped shirt. Her black hair was pulled up into a ponytail that made her head look like an onion. Her sisters didn't know why but that was the only way she would have her hair. She was wearing white shoes with blue stripes on the sides and yellow socks.

As they were finishing, a tall thin woman wearing a black jacket over a white dress shirt, a black skirt walked in, her black shoes clicking on the tile of the bathroom floor. Her black hair was pulled into a bun and her black wire glasses perched precariously on her nose. A thin black leather belt was strapped around her waist. She carried a clip board in her right hand.

The woman cleared her throat causing the girls to look up, "Hello Mrs. Iyana" they chorused nervously, and Margo was desperately trying to think of anything one of them had done to warrant a visit from the pristinely dressed lady. Mrs. Iyana was Mrs. Hattie's secretary she handled all of the paperwork before it made its way to Mrs. Hattie for approval. She was also in charge of discipline or as she called it "Behavioral Correction". Altogether she was a nice lady, if not a bit cold, unless you were caught breaking one of the many rules of the orphanage, then she was just plain scary.

Mrs. Iyana's voice was cold and sharp as she spoke "Go to your room, pack your things and head to the lobby, someone is adopting you three." She smiled slightly as they stared blankly at her "Hurry up girls; you don't want to keep them waiting too long do you?"

The girls looked at each other before the charged into the hallway and towards the stairs to the third floor, Mrs. Iyana's voice echoing behind them "No running in the halls."

Margo, Edith and Agnes stood nervously outside the door into the lobby. Margo was wearing a brown jacket and Edith was wearing a pink striped beanie, both of them had a small wheeled suitcase, while Agnes had a red backpack with wheels in one hand and was holding onto Margo with the other. Margo took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Mrs. Hattie's voice rang from inside. "Come in girls." Margo opened the door and the three of them stepped into the room.

As they entered they noticed a man sitting in a chair in front of Mrs. Hattie's desk. He turned to them as they entered and the girls stopped as Mrs. Hattie said "This is Mr. Nathanel Oèro, he's going to adopt you, he's a writer."

Oèro stood and faced the girls, he was only a little taller than Mrs. Hattie but he seemed to tower over the girls. His mere presence seemed to elicit feeling of, it wasn't fear as much as awe. Agnes was looking at her sisters as they stared at the man before them. She grinned and launched herself at him, latching onto his leg. "I got your leg

Nathanel smiled down at her which seemed to break the spell on Margo and Edith, he reached down and grabbed her ankles and held her upside down at face level "And now I've got yours." Agnes giggled and tried to grab onto his head, he swung her up and sat her on his shoulders. She latched onto his head as he looked at Edith and Margo and asked "So which one of you is which?"

Margo pointed to herself "I'm Margo," she pointed at Edith "she's Edith and that's Agnes" she said as she pointed at the toddler on his shoulders.

Nathanel nodded, and turned to Mrs. Hattie "Is there anything else that I need to do?"

She turned and looked at him "Hm? Oh no there's nothing else needed. You can take the girls now."

"Excellent. Let's go girls." He began to walk towards the door, "Margo, grab Agnes' bag."

A/N

And that's I've got for now This is my take on what would happen if someone other that Gru adopted the girls, follow the same basic plot line, Vector, and Gru may still appear but they probably wont be major characters


End file.
